The Only One
by Nivor
Summary: Aubrey finds out that Beca has been complimenting Kommissar and she is not happy.


The Only One

Pairing: Mitchsen

Rating: M (for swearing and smut)

Summary: Aubrey finds out that Beca has been complimenting Kommissar and she is not happy.

 **A/N: Goes without saying that this contains PP2 spoilers...if any of you haven't watched it yet.**

* * *

"You are physically flawless."

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean that I like you." Beca looked as confused at her own words as the rest of the Bellas felt. She had always laughed at people who suffered from word vomit, making jokes about how she would hate to be in their shoes but here she was going through the exact same thing. In her head she was screaming at herself to shut up. She knew it was weird for her to be complimenting the DSM captain especially when she had a girlfriend but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

She couldn't even pull away when the tall blonde reached forward to caress her cheek. She could feel Chloe looking at her probably wondering what had happened to her sarcastic friend but Beca couldn't give her an answer because she still wasn't sure what was happening.

In a bad attempt to save what remained of her dignity she shouted at the retreating backs of the Germans. "We have nothing to lose, literally nothing!"

Disgusted and confused she stormed away from her friends in the opposite direction of the German group and went to sit on the Bellas bus. The rest of the Bellas soon trickled outside and onto the bus as well and Beca could tell that they all wanted to ask about what had happened but she was not going to give them the opportunity to.

She sat towards the back with her headphones on and her laptop in front of her, stretched out so that nobody could sit next to her. Of course with all of her efforts she should have known that nothing could stop Chloe when she wanted to talk to her.

The redhead sat down in the seat in front of her and turned around so she was leaning over the back and was right in Beca's face.

Beca could see that her lips were moving but her music really was turned up loud and she couldn't make out the words. Chloe was not one to be deterred and reached forward to remove the headphones from Beca's head wincing at the sound level even from a distance.

"Never touch the headphones Chlo." Beca scolded with a serious expression on her face that Chloe automatically dismissed. She knew that she was one of the two people in the world that could touch the headphones and live. The other person being Aubrey and with that thought Chloe was brought back to her original question.

"What the hell was that back there Becs? It was like you were flirting with the enemy but like...really badly and I know that you wouldn't do that because you have a girlfriend." Chloe needlessly reminded her.

"I don't want to talk about this Chloe." Beca stated looking anywhere but at the redhead but she knew she would cave. Chloe was always able to make her talk even if she didn't want to. She was just glad that all of the other Bellas were at least making an attempt to look like they were paying attention to anything other than the impending conversation between their captains.

"Beca, I have never seen you trip over yourself like that before." Chloe said and a part of her sentence went unspoken. _You never even tripped over yourself like that around Aubrey._

"I don't know what to say Chlo, I don't know what happened in there." Beca huffed out as she ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't understand and it was exasperating.

Chloe finally took pity on her and said, "I think I have an idea but I don't think you're going to like it."

Chloe paused for a long few moments causing Beca to say, "I'm open to any and all explanations Chlo."

"Well you haven't seen Aubrey in how long?" Chloe asked tentatively.

"4 months next week." Beca answered slowly, unsure where Chloe was going with this.

"That's a long time." Chloe stated and Beca nodded. "To be without your girlfriend for that long must be difficult." Chloe carried on.

"We still skype and call each other all the time." Beca said completely oblivious to what Chloe was getting at. Chloe tried again.

"It must be very frustrating...at night." Chloe gave her a pointed look.

"I guess." Beca replied with furrowed brows.

"For fucks sake Beca she means you haven't had sex in 4 months." Stacie suddenly blurted out.

Chloe sent her a scolding look whilst Beca turned bright red. She made a string of incoherent noises as Chloe said, "Now look what you've done." Stacie shrugged, looking like she couldn't care less.

"It was taking you forever to get to the point. We would have arrived back at Barden before you told her." Stacie defended herself.

"I don't think...that has...what has that got to do with anything?" Beca questioned hoping that her face was returning to its natural hue despite her still lingering embarrassment.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but Stacie beat her to it.

"You haven't been fucked in four months so when the hot blonde flirts with you it makes you think of your own hot blonde and you remember just how dry your dry spell has been." Stacie put it simply and rendered Beca speechless.

After they had driven a few more miles and Beca had yet to say anything Chloe decided to probe a little to see how the brunette was doing.

"You OK in there Becs?" She asked tentatively and received no answer.

"You broke her!" Chloe yelled at Stacie, reaching across the aisle to smack the taller brunette's shoulder.

"It's OK Chloe I just needed to think." Beca said slowly, staring at her laptop screen but not really seeing it.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

Beca finally looked up at her and replied, "That Aubrey doesn't need to know about this."

* * *

Chloe was really struggling with keeping what had happened at the car show out of her conversations with Aubrey. They called each other all the time and had weekly skype sessions and Chloe was dreading the next one which just so happened to be in a few minutes.

Whilst she loved Beca and wanted to keep her secret for her she also loved Aubrey and didn't want to keep secrets from her. They were both her best friends and it was cruel for her to be put in the middle like this.

When she accepted the call from Aubrey on her laptop she was still undecided about exactly what she wanted to say to the blonde.

"Hey Chloe." Aubrey greeted, genuinely excited to see her best friend.

"Hey Bree." Chloe greeted back enthusiastically but Aubrey could automatically tell that something was wrong.

"Spill it!" Aubrey demanded, taking on a no nonsense tone.

"I don't know what you mean Bree." Chloe tried to deny but she could tell that Aubrey wasn't buying it. She briefly contemplated just closing the laptop and ending the call but she knew she couldn't avoid the blonde forever. She was just going to have to do what Beca wasn't brave enough to do.

"You're hiding something from me Chloe, I could see it written on your face as soon as you answered." Aubrey said then waited letting the silence and her hardened stare slowly break Chloe.

"Fine I'll tell you." Chloe let out a weary sigh. "Jeez Bree you really know how to break someone down." Chloe said dramatically and Aubrey just raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to spill.

"There was this thing that happened between Beca and this woman." Chloe started, unaware of her her words could be taken.

"Chloe, you can't say something like that and then take a long pause because I automatically start thinking the worst thing possible." Aubrey told Chloe with her face neutral but her eyes displaying mild panic.

"No it's nothing like that Bree, you know that Beca would never cheat on you." Chloe reassured the blonde.

"Then what happened?" Aubrey asked still worried but not as much as before.

"Well you see the captain of this rival group, they call her Kommissar, came up to us after they had done this performance. It was such a good performance Bree they are so good and such a big group and I seriously don't know how we are going to beat them at Worlds." Chloe said.

Aubrey sighed in fond exasperation. "It's OK Chlo, we'll think of something to beat them but right now I need you to tell me what happened with Beca." Aubrey gently prompted.

"Oh right." Chloe smiled then frowned again when she remembered what she had been about to tell Aubrey. "So Kommissar comes over to us and starts talking trash and then gets in Beca's face and she sort of starts getting really flustered and starts complimenting her."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Aubrey said slowly and in a tone of voice that showed that she didn't really believe her own words.

"Yeah, oh and then Kommissar puts her hand on Beca's face and Beca looks like way too happy about it." Chloe said quickly, wanting for the blonde to know everything that happened but realising that the touching was probably the worst bit of the story.

Aubrey stays quiet for a while and Chloe tries to look at anything except the multitude of expressions flitting across her best friend's face. It's kind of hard for her to keep up and she would much rather deal with whatever emotion Aubrey finally settles on.

"What does she look like?" Aubrey finally asks and Chloe is a bit shocked that Aubrey chose to ask that question. It was the one that the redhead kind of didn't want to answer.

"Tall, blonde and hot." Chloe answered with a grimace as she waited to see how Aubrey would respond. "Look Aubrey, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Beca is faithful to you and I think its just been hard for her to be away from you for so long."

"We've both been really busy these last couple of months." Aubrey defended weakly, looking at something off screen. If Chloe remembered the set up of Aubrey's desk correctly from her last visit she knew that Aubrey was looking at a picture of Beca.

"I think Beca is just missing the physical aspect of your relationship and reacted positively to that kind of attention. It doesn't mean she'll do anything about it." Chloe felt the need to stress that point to Aubrey again. With Aubrey a few hours away from them, Chloe was the one that spent more time with Beca and she saw everyday how much the brunette loved Aubrey. She was always bringing her up in conversation, always excited when she had the chance to talk to her. There was no doubt in Chloe's mind that Beca loved Aubrey; now she just had to make sure that there was no doubt in Aubrey's mind about it.

Before she could offer any more reassuring words, Aubrey squared her shoulders and met Chloe's eyes through the camera.

"I'm coming for a visit."

* * *

Aubrey wanted her visit to be a surprise so she made sure that Chloe promised not to tell Beca that she would be coming to Barden that weekend. It had taken some negotiation with her boss to let her have time off at such short notice. She was now signed up to do a lot of overtime but it would be worth it to see Beca and to make sure that this German bitch didn't cause them any problems.

She was in her car, driving towards Barden on the Friday night of her weekend off when she received a text from Chloe. Pulling over to read it, Chloe had informed her that there had been a sudden change of plans and the Bellas had been invited to sing at a party that night. Chloe had attached an address and what she claimed was a password to get into the party.

Aubrey briefly wondered if Chloe was messing with her because there was no way that anyone other than a teenage boy would use a fart noise as a password. She eventually decided to go with it. She stopped off at a rest stop and begrudgingly got changed in a tiny dirty bathroom stall into the one party dress she had brought with her. She touched up her make-up and input the address into her phone before heading to the party.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Beca's face when she saw her there.

* * *

"You wish, you gorgeous specimen."

"Oh hell no!" Aubrey murmured to herself. There is no chance that Beca, _her Beca_ just called another woman a gorgeous specimen.

She made her way over to the group and was so angry that she could barely appreciate the way that Beca's eyes lit up when she saw her. She came to a stop standing next to Chloe just in time to hear the blonde bitch make a short joke about her girlfriend.

"Excuse you bitch." Aubrey addressed the blonde woman in front of her who she was loathe to admit was actually taller than her.

"Who are you?" Kommissar asked, looking down her nose with derision at Aubrey.

"I'm the woman whose girlfriend you just insulted." Aubrey shot back, as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Ah so you are the girlfriend of Tiny Maus." Kommissar stated with a grin and Aubrey definitely didn't like the fondness that the German said the nickname with.

Kommissar didn't wait for Aubrey to reply before adding, "It seems you have a problem, your girlfriend has taken quite the liking to me." The words were filled with a smugness that Aubrey wanted to wipe off her face with a well timed punch however she decided to take a different approach.

"A few compliments and you think she likes you?" Aubrey said mockingly. "You must be going through a dry patch if a couple of nice words can get you going."

"Perhaps more than a few words, she seems to like my touch as well." Kommissar replied with a smirk, reaching forward to rest a hand against Beca's cheek.

It was like Aubrey saw it happening in slow motion and there was no way she was going to let that bitch lay a hand on her girlfriend in front of her. Moving quickly she stepped around Chloe and in front of Beca, pulling the brunette into a deep kiss.

At first she had just wanted to make a point but when their lips met, Aubrey felt every second of the four months they had been apart. She felt Beca's hands fall to her hips and squeeze lightly as Aubrey ran her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip.

Her need for Beca was building up within her and she plunged her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Her hand came up to caress Beca's cheek, right where Kommissar had been about to touch her.

"Uh guys?...Guys you're in public...people are starting to look." Chloe's warning voice came from beside the couple and they reluctantly pulled apart. Chloe was politely looking away from them however they had drawn quite the crowd all of whom were staring at them. Aubrey noted smugly that Kommissar and her minion were nowhere to be seen.

"We have to sing soon...I think." Chloe reminded Beca looking around the room as if an explanation of what exactly was happening would be visible somewhere. As soon as she had finished speaking the owner of the house moved forward and explained the rules of the new and improved riff off. Aubrey took a few steps back so that she blended in with the crowd lining the outside of the room.

* * *

When the competition came to a close with the Bellas unfortunately losing, Aubrey felt bad but knew that the Bellas, and especially Chloe could drink away their sorrows. She had much more important things to deal with at that moment.

She had forgotten how much of a turn on it was to hear Beca sing.

Almost as soon as DSM were declared the winners, Aubrey was behind Beca and murmured in her ear, "Even though you didn't win, I still think you'll be getting a prize tonight."

Beca shuddered and Aubrey took her hand and quickly led her out of the room, slowing only long enough to shoot Kommissar a cocky smile. DSM may have won but Beca was hers and that was one thing the German bitch was not going to get.

Aubrey led them back up the stairs to the main floor of the house, opening and closing doors as she went until she found a suitable room. It was a bathroom but it was the only room they had come across so far that had a lock on the door so it would have to do.

She gently pushed Beca into the room and locked the door. She leaned against it and took a few moments just to stare at the brunette that she hadn't seen in person for far too long. Beca didn't say anything and just let her look.

Eventually the worries that had been gnawing at her came to the forefront of her mind and she had to voice them before anything else happened. "Chloe told me what you've been saying to Kommissar. I heard some of it myself. A 'gorgeous specimen'? Really Beca?" Aubrey questioned. She tried to keep her expression neutral but she know she looked a little hurt.

"Bree baby, I really don't know why I said any of those things, you are so much better than her in every single way." Beca tried to defend her actions and there was sincerity in her words that Aubrey appreciated.

"It doesn't matter why you did it Beca the fact is that you did...and I am going to make sure that you never say things like that to another woman again." As Aubrey spoke she moved forward until she was pressing Beca up against the sink.

Beca was looking down, ashamed of her actions and feeling bad that she had unintentionally hurt her girlfriend. Aubrey used a hand to lift her head until their eyes connected. "I am the only woman you should look at in that way and I'm going to remind you why."

Aubrey moved forward and started placing kisses down Beca's neck. The brunette leaned her head to the side to give Aubrey more access and gasped when the blonde bit down roughly. Aubrey started leaving a string of hickeys down her neck and across the top of her chest. Beca moaned at the sensation and threaded her hands through Aubrey's hair to encourage the blonde to keep going.

The blonde decided she had done enough and kissed her way back up to Beca's ear to say, "Now everyone is going to know that you belong to me." Beca gasped at her words, surprisingly turned on by how possessive Aubrey was being. Her positive response was met with a grin from Aubrey.

"Take off your clothes." Aubrey ordered.

Beca set to work straight away, pulling off her shirt first then unbuttoning her jeans as Aubrey just stood back and watched. As Beca pulled her bra off and threw it into the corner, Aubrey decided that she had waited long enough and surged forward to pin Beca in a heated kiss.

The blonde let her hands wander down to cup Beca's full breasts and roughly massaged the flesh. Beca groaned and let her own hands wander down from Aubrey's shoulders but she didn't get far before Aubrey was pinning her hands to the counter top.

"You don't get to touch. This is about me making sure you know who you belong to." Aubrey stated in a no nonsense tone and Beca was far too turned on to even think of arguing. When she was sure that Beca's hands would remain by her sides Aubrey starting kissing her again. Her hands reattached to Beca's breasts as Aubrey started to kiss her way downwards, stopping to swipe her tongue across the newly formed hickeys.

Aubrey teased the nipples under her fingers until they were hard and straining and then with a final flick she traced her right hand down Beca's stomach. She let her hand slide under Beca's panties until she reached an abundance of wetness.

"Someone's enjoying this." Aubrey commented let her fingers run back and forth through drenched folds a few times. Not able to get the kind of space that she wanted, she stopped for a moment to pull Beca's panties down to her knees before bringing her hand back to the younger girl's core.

"Fuck yes." Beca panted out, her eyes closed to the sensations Aubrey was giving her.

"I'm the only one that can make you feel this way." Aubrey growled out and timed her words with pressing her thumb against Beca's clit. The brunette's hips jerked and she could only let out a strangled noise in response.

Aubrey had always been a big believer in showing rather than telling and so rather than telling Beca that she was going to make her see stars she just decided to make it happen.

She gave no warning before penetrating Beca with two fingers. The brunette was more than wet enough to let her slip right in and she started picking up the pace until she was slamming into the brunette on every thrust, her palm consistently hitting Beca's clit.

"More Bree." Beca pleaded, thrashing against the sink.

Aubrey obliged and added another finger whilst bringing her lips back to Beca's neck.

It didn't take much longer and Beca was coming hard against Aubrey, crying out her release loudly. Aubrey slowed down her thrusts, holding Beca up and helping her come back down.

When Beca was coherent enough, Aubrey asked, "So who do you belong to?"

The lust reappeared on Beca's face as she replied, "You, always you."

"And are you going to be flirting with random blonde women any more?" Aubrey questioned.

"No way." Beca said but then she couldn't help but add, "What about red heads?"

Aubrey slapped her on her bare stomach in response and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm joking Bree, you're the only one I ever want to flirt with."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think...**


End file.
